Izayoi Sakamaki
is a young teenage boy and currently one of the leading members of the No-Names community. Appearance Izayoi is a young teenager of average height, with short, light blonde spiky-hair and purple eyes. His normal attire consists of the dark grey high school uniform he wore when living in his original world, however he wears the jacket with the collar raised and only a single button tied up, revealing the yellow shirt he wears underneath. Izayoi is always wearing his headphones, and he is only seen once without them while bathing in the OVA. Personality Izayoi is a highly unpredictable youth, but also he is quite quick witted and an overall smart-ass, often giving others the impression that he is all muscle and no brains as his usual solution to problems is to beat it into submission.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 By his own admission his school report card would always say this about him, though he doesn't consider it a bad thing.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 His sole motivation for staying in Little Garden is the opportunity to fight powerful opponents, eagerly challenging a nearby god to a Gift Game on his first day there.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Despite these blood knight traits, Izayoi is deceptively perceptive to the world around him and in reality is a very intelligent young man. He is often the first to solve any riddles presented, being the only one to realise the truth behind the Pied Piper of Hamelin riddle,Problem Children anime: Episode 9-10 and is well-versed in mythology and legend as he can easily identify the myriad of avatars in Little Garden.Problem Children anime: Episode 4-5 Izayoi can also be quite loyal, choosing to remain with the No-Names despite being offered a place under a Demon Lord as he wishes to see his community regain its reputation and honour, and genuinely cares for the well-being of his friends.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 He can be fairly perverted though, developing a mutual understanding with Shiroyasha in that respect, and often makes passes at Black Rabbit involving her body or his plans to take her virginity.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 Plot A Whole New World Relaxing on a riverside, Izayoi takes notice of several bullies beating up another student. Picking up a nearby rock, he shouts that he wants to join in and throws the rock into the river with enough force to blow the water and bullies away before throwing a continuous barrage. Recognising Izayoi, they all quickly flee. Noting how boring that was, Izayoi look up in time to watch as a letter descends from the sky with his name on it. Opening up the letter, the teenage boy is suddenly transported to another world. Falling from the sky along two other girls, Izayoi and the others land in a lake in the middle of a forest. Emerging unharmed, Izayoi still notes how close they were to dying. After the girls introduce themselves as Asuka Kudō and Yō Kasukabe and Izayoi to them, they take notice of an unknown individual hiding in the nearby foliage. Using their unique powers to draw her out, they realise that the person isn't human. Introducing herself as Black Rabbit, the rabbit-girl introduces them to the world of Little Garden and explains that it is a place where games and competitions are held between communities comprised of humans, mythical creatures and gods. Inviting them to trial a Gift Game with her with the promise of doing one thing for the winner, Black Rabbit summons a card table and Geas Roll for them to use. Volunteering to go first, Izayoi easily wins the game and is given the opportunity to command Black Rabbit to do something. Asking her to answer his question, Izayoi simply asks, "Is this world fun?" to which Black Rabbit happily replies that it is. Instead of following Black Rabbit back to her community like the others, Izayoi decides to check out the edge of the world first without telling them. Encountering a water god near the waterfalls on the world's edge, Izayoi challenges it to a Gift Game with the condition of, 'give me a run for my money'. Halfway through the challenge, Black Rabbit catches up to him unaware of the water god and asks that they return to the community. Revealing that he's already challenged somebody to a game, the water god emerges claiming the challenge isn't over yet, though Izayoi is able to easily deflect it's attack and knocks the god unconscious, winning a water tree sapling in the process.Problem Children anime: Episode 1 Noticing that Black Rabbit was now in a good mood, Izayoi chooses to call her out on the real reason she had summoned them to Little Garden. Opening up to the boy, Black Rabbit admits that their community had recently come down on hard times, as they had been challenged to a Gift Game by a Demon Lord and lost, resulting in the loss of a community name and banner. Begging Izayoi to help them recover, the teenage boy eagerly agrees, excited at the challenge of restoring the No-Names and fighting a Demon Lord. From there, the two then return to the nearby city.Problem Children anime: Episode 2 Threat of the Tiger Arriving in East Side city, Izayoi and Black Rabbit discover that in their absence, Asuka, Yō and the No-Names leader Jin Russel have challenged the leader of the Fores Garo community, Galdo Gaspar, to a Gift Game. Deciding to remain out of the game due to the others having picked the fight, Izayoi then follows Black Rabbit to the base of the Thousand Eyes community to have his Gift appraised. Talking about the differences in their worlds on the way, Izayoi suggests that they come from parallel worlds, though Black Rabbit corrects him and explains it's the 'Parallel World Intersection Theory'. Nearing the base, they are suddenly approached by an enthusiastic young girl who tackles Black Rabbit into the nearby river as a greeting. The moon rabbit, annoyed, throws the attacker across the street in Izayoi's direction who instead of catching her, kicks the girl into the ground. Ignoring her protests, Izayoi simply introduces himself. Going inside, the girl reveals herself to be the leader of Thousand Eyes and Demon Lord Shiroyasha. Upon learning that she is responsible for making the serpent from before into a god, Izayoi asks if that makes her stronger. Replying that she is, Izayoi then challenges Shiroyasha alongside Asuka and Yō. Accepting their challenge, Shiroyasha transports them all onto one of her game boards, though after seeing this display Izayoi backs off, satisfied. After watching Yō's Gift Game with Shiroyasha, Izayoi and the girls have their gifts appraised by the Demon Lord, and shocks Shiroyasha and Black Rabbit by showing that his ability was 'Unknown'. Taking them to the No-Names base, Black Rabbit shows the children the state their territory was left in after the last game with a Demon Lord. Noting the barren wasteland, Izayoi asks the moon rabbit how many centuries had past since they had lost, only to be told it had happened just three years ago. Understanding the power of a Demon Lord, Izayoi quickly becomes even more excited at the prospect of fighting them.Problem Children anime: Episode 2 Moving to the empty reservoir, Izayoi watches as Black Rabbit plants the water tree sapling which quickly restores their water supply. Later that night while the girls are bathing, Izayoi catches several Fores Garo men spying outside. Confronting them, Izayoi is able to quickly subdue the men, though his actions wake Jin from his sleep who comes out to see what is going on. Revealing to the Fores Garo men that the hostages Galdo had taken were all dead now, Izayoi goes on to promise them that Jin, leader of the No-Names will take revenge for them as the man who has sworn to rise and defeat the Demon Lords. Unsettling the child, Jin takes Izayoi inside and demands to know what the teenager is thinking. Explaining that as they lack a name or flag, the No-Names need a reputation that they can rally behind, that being Jin's name. Spurning the members who had left, Jin reveals that one of their previous members, a former Demon Lord, is still alive, but owned by a high-ranking official in Thousand Eyes. The girls then arrive asking what the two of them are doing, to which Izayoi replies that they're just having a man-to-man talk. Quietly, he promises Jin that if they win the Gift Game with Galdo, he will get Jin's friend back. The next day, Izayoi alongside the No-Names arrives at the front of Galdo's mansion. Finding it surrounding by a growing forest, the group reads the Geas Roll on the nearby fence and learn that they need to kill Galdo with a specific weapon. Remaining outside while Asuka, Yō and Jin enter to challenge the Fores Garo leader, Izayoi asks Black Rabbit if they could watch under the pretence of being a judge and assistant to which Black Rabbit replies that unless the Geas Roll specifically says so, they can't. Calling her useless, Izayoi is forced to wait outside for the duration of the battle. Once Galdo is defeated, the forest disappears and they are allowed to enter, where they then find a critically injured Yō being cared for by Jin. Letting Black Rabbit take the girl back to the No-Names base to be healed, Izayoi and Jin go to speak with the communities forced into service by Fores Garo, where Jin returns their names and banners. Izayoi also takes the opportunity to tell the others communities about the No-Names' plan to defeat the Demon Lords, asking them all to remember Jin Russel's name.Problem Children anime: Episode 3 Dealing with Perseus Later that night, Black Rabbit informs Izayoi of Yō's condition, assuring him that she'll recover soon. He is then asked if what Jin said is true, and that he is going to help then get their friend back. Confirming that he is, Izayoi asks what the friend is like, revealing that he knows about her former status as a Demon Lord. Black Rabbit explains to him that her name is Leticia, but because of what happened to their community, Leticia was taken by another Demon Lord and has since been sold around or used as a prize in Gift Games. Seeing how much the girl meant to her, Izayoi asks why Black Rabbit doesn't participate herself, to which the moon rabbit replies that as a judge and referee of games, many conditions would need to be met before she can participate in a game. She then exits the room to make tea, leaving Izayoi alone. As soon as he is gone, he then calls out to someone hiding outside of the building, informing them that he knows they're there. The window is pushed open by several tree branches, the person controlling them entering through the gap and revealing herself to be a small, blonde girl. Concluding that she must be the one who had helped Galdo earlier, the girl responds that she doesn't have time before directing the tree branches to attack Izayoi. Without hesitating, the teenage boy meets the attack with his own punch, destroying all of the branches and heavily damaging the room. The commotion draws Black Rabbit, Jin and Asuka who try to stop him from fighting, though he disregards their protests. About to resume the fight, Black Rabbit reveals that the girl was in fact their friend, Leticia. Sitting down to talk, Black Rabbit explains to everyone that Leticia is a rare, pure-blood vampire and was once hailed as the Knight of Little Garden. Listening to the girl's explanation of why she had helped Galdo, Izayoi realises that she had come to test his strength and was short on time because Leticia's owner would be looking for her. Suggesting that they continue if that's the case, the two go outside to continue the fight. Arranging a game where the first person to be struck loses, Leticia begins by throwing a javelin at Izayoi who is able to redirect it back to the small vampire. She is however saved from the attack by Black Rabbit who shows to the group that Leticia had lost her divinity. Before they can do anything more, the No-Names are suddenly attacked by a ray of energy, the Gorgon's Gaze, which results in Leticia being petrified. Watching the unfolding conflict between the attacking Perseus soldiers and Black Rabbit, Izayoi steps in before the moon rabbit can start a war, angrily berating her for having all the fun when he purposely stayed out of the fight. Explaining that they need to deal with the boss first, Izayoi and the others then leave for the Thousand Eyes base. Finding the leader of the Perseus community, Luios Perseus, they enter into negotiations over the release of Leticia with Shiroyasha supervising. The discussion eventually escalates to violence when Luios suggests that Black Rabbit takes the vampire's place, with Izayoi stepping in and repelling Luios' attack with a single finger. The fight doesn't have a chance to continue though as Black Rabbit announces that she will consider the offer after talking with the rest of the No-Names, causing Luios to leave with the promise of waiting one week for the moon rabbit's reply. Commenting that the Perseus leader doesn't live up to their name, Izayoi is told by Shiroyasha that they had been a proud community until they had held a grand Gift Game. Much later, while Black Rabbit, Asuka and Yō are discussing what to do, Izayoi breaks into the room declaring that he had been getting some 'hints' from Shiroyasha. Placing two bags on the table, it is eventually revealed that he had gone out and acquired the necessary prerequisite items in order to officially challenge the Perseus community.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 Arriving at the Perseus community's base, Izayoi and the other No-Names find a Geas Roll attached to the entrance gate. Reading the rules, they find that the challenge involves taking out Luios without being spotted by his soldiers on the way there. Izayoi and Black Rabbit also infer from the legends that Luois' Gift may be an extremely powerful former Demon Lord. Assigning Asuka and Yō to serve as a distraction from the guards, Izayoi blows away the entrance gate and initiates the challenge. While Asuka keeps many of the soldiers busy, Izayoi, Jin and Yō make it to an open court without detection. Coming under attack by invisible soldiers, Izayoi defeats one of them with the help of Yō's animal instincts and steals the Gift which grants them their invisibility, a replica of Hades' helmet. Being attacked further by the commanding officer of the Perseus community who possess the original helmet, Yō is forced to use echolocation in order to detect him this time - giving Izayoi the directions which allows him to defeat the commander. Giving Jin the commander's helmet, the two boys leave to challenge Perseus while Yō remains to fight more soldiers. Making it to the arena where Luios and Black Rabbit have been, Izayoi is forced to battle Luios' strongest Gift, Algol the Gorgon, a former Demon Lord with the power to petrify her opponents. The gorgon's first attack manages to petrify the majority of the Perseus community, but with Jin's realisation that the No-Names can still fight with Izayoi alone, the teenage boy finally makes his move against Algol. Easily enduring the former Demon Lord's first few attacks, Izayoi is able to overpower the beast, forcing it to grow in size to compensate for the difference in power. This proves to be of no use though, as Izayoi manages to beat her down anyway. While Algol is stunned, Luios attempts to attack Izayoi himself, though is quickly swatted aside. Angered, the Perseus leader then commands Algol to use it's strongest ability, Eternal Prison. Faced with the petrification beam, Izayoi uses his Unknown gift to destroy the blast with just a kick, shocking everyone with this feat. Defeating Algol once and for all, Izayoi then moves to strike down Luios. Despite the latter admitting defeat, Izayoi refuses to end the game until the stakes are raised to ensue Perseus' name and banner are lost. Backed into a corner, Luios takes the bet only to be then defeated. Back at the No-Names base, Izayoi is present when Leticia awakens from her petrification. As the vampire is greeted by Jin and Black Rabbit, Izayoi, Asuka and Yō chime in saying it's good to have a new maid around. Despite Black Rabbit's protests at this, Leticia admits that she is indebted to them and agrees. Later that night, as the No-Names are celebrating their victory, Black Rabbit invites them all to witness Perseus' banner being taken down from the stars, to which Izayoi promises her that his new goal is to put their own banner in the sky.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 The Piper's Game Studying in the No-Names' library with Jin, Izayoi in soon found by Asuka and Yō who show him an invitation letter from Shiroyasha that Black Rabbit had been keeping from them. Reading about the Celebration for the Rise of the Fire Dragon festival being held at the North Side, the three children quickly become excited to go and participate. Despite Jin's protests about the distance between the East and North Sides, they still head out, leaving a letter addressed to Black Rabbit joking that if she can't catch them and bring them back by the end of the day, they would all leave the community. Discussing their plans near a café, Jin explains that they can't simply travel to the North Side as Little Garden has the surface area of a star, and using an Astral Gate is incredibly expensive. Deciding to ask Shiroyasha for help, they are surprised to find that the Demon Lord had actually meant to take them with her, though she firsts gets them to agree to help her during the festival. Telling them the rules of Floor Masters, Shiroyasha explains that one of the northern Floor Masters, the leader of the Salamandra community, had recently stepped down in favour of his daughter, Sandra. As Izoyoi concludes that there must be people who would want to see Sandra fail, Yō stops Shiroyasha from diving into a long explanation and insists that they discuss it further at the North Side. Transporting everyone in the room to a connection Thousand Eye base im the North Side's city, the group enjoys the sight of the different culture momentarily before realising Black Rabbit had caught up to them. Though Izayoi manages to escape with Asuka, Yō doesn't get away and is caught by the moon rabbit. Fleeing to the streets, both Izayoi and Asuka decide to enjoy the festival while they evade Black Rabbit, and upon linking arms go to explore the city. While admiring a statue, Asuka observes that Izayoi is actually quite knowledgeable, to which he denies and says he only knows a lot of trivia. As the topic changes to Halloween, the two teenagers realise the differences in their history period as Asuka is unaware of jack-o'-lanterns or the original tradition. Seeing her excitement over the holiday, Izayoi suggests that they grow a pumpkin patch at the base and host their own game called Halloween, but before they can continue the conversation Black Rabbit appears at their side. Leaving Leticia to grab Asuka, Izayoi quickly runs away with Black Rabbit in pursuit. Their game of tag eventually catching the attention of the local citizens, upon seeing their interest Izayoi challenges Black Rabbit to a Gift Game where the winner can command the loser to do one thing. In the subsequent match, a tall spire collapses which threatens the populous below causing the two No-Names members to temporarily halt their match in order to destroy the building. During the commotion, their match comes to a draw giving both players the chance to command the other to do something, though before anything can be said they are confronted by the Salamandra community's military police who proceed to take them back to their base.Problem Children anime: Episode 6 Brought before new leader of the Salamandra community, Sandra, the young girl remains quiet as her older brother, Mandra, grills Izayoi and Black Rabbit for their antics. Stepping in before things can get out of hand, Shiroyasha encourages Sandra to step up and speak her mind. Due to nobody being hurt and Shiroyasha promising to cover the damages, Sandra lets them go freely. After dismissing the servants, Sandra greets Jin and Lily as old friends, though Mandra becomes enraged by this and attempts to attack Jin leading Izayoi to step in and block the attack. Getting them to back off, Shiroyasha reveals to those remaining that a member of Thousand Eyes has recorded a prophecy where a Demon Lord will attack during the festival which is the reason she had brought the problem children with her. When questioned on the accuracy of the prophecy, Shiroyasha explains that it was recorded by Laplace's Demon. Though Jin protests the need for fighting, Izayoi reminds him that there would be people who want to see the new Salamandra leader fall. The No-Names are then directed to protect the town alongside Salamandra until the real fighting begins, to which Shiroyasha then asks Izayoi if he is okay with that. Replying that he is, he nonetheless asks if she would mind if 'somebody' took out the Demon Lord before she could act. Allowing it, they all move out to prepare. Relaxing at the nearby resort, Izayoi waits for the girls inside the building with Jin, and upon their return he admires their bodies along with Shiroyasha. Coming together to discuss tomorrow's events where Yō will be participating, upon reading the Geas Roll with the festival participants written down, Izayoi notices the connection between the prophecy from before and one of the communities joining, that of Rattenfänger. Letting Jin explain the fairy tale, the boy reveals that the piper from the Pied Piper of Hamelin was called Rattenfänger. Prepared for the following day, Izayoi and the others go to bed.Problem Children anime: Episode 7 The next day, during the festival, Izayoi and the others are giving access to watch the match from the box seats alongside the Salamandra representatives and Shiroyasha. Sitting beside the small Demon Lord, Izayoi and Shiroyasha discuss the Gift placed on Black Rabbit's miniskirt and how not being able to see up her skirt can be considered an 'art', much to the distaste of everyone nearby. With the appearance of the representative from the Will-o-Wisp community, Asuka excitedly points out Jack-O'-Lantern to Izayoi. Watching the game, Izayoi notes that Yō doesn't possess the power to defeat an immortal foe like Jack. Eventually, Yō is forced to surrender, bringing the game to an end. While everyone celebrates though, Izayoi is the first to take notice of the black Geas Rolls falling from the sky. Reading the contents of the Roll, Izayoi summarises that a Demon Lord has indeed come to the North Side. As per the rules of the Roll, Shiroyasha is sealed within a barrier which blows everyone nearby away. Catching Asuka and seeing the attacking demons in the distance, Izayoi ask Jin to take care of the innocent bystanders before mentioning that he's going to say 'hi' to the Demon Lord, leaping towards the attackers. Taking the demons by surprise, Izayoi catches one out of the air, and after greeting him, plows the demon up alongside the wall surrounding the city, laughing all the way. Escaping his grasp, the demon traps manages to trap Izayoi's legs with an unknown liquid before telling his companion, Ratten to escape into the city. Identifying the demon as Weser, the avatar for the Wesen River, Izayoi deduces his abilities, origin, and the meaning of the riddle written on the Geas Roll, impressing the demon. Weser corrects Izayoi on his Demon Lord comment though, saying that he is only a low-level demon before releasing the boy's legs. Eager to fight, Izayoi then launches himself at the demon. During their fight, Izayoi notices when Ratten, the Pied Piper, begins using her flute.Problem Children anime: Episode 8 Before a victor can be decided however, the Gift Game is put to a halt by the intervention of Black Rabbit. Pausing the event so the conflicting communities can negotiate the terms of the game, Izayoi joins Jin as a representative from the No-Names. Encouraging Jin to be more confident as they had been studying for moments such as this, Izayoi then asks Mandra how things will be handled. Being told that they'd first look into the seal placed on Shiroyasha, Black Rabbit reveals that Little Garden's central network had reported no misconduct. Without pushing the issue one of the demons in charge of the Gift Game then asks for the maximum allowed time before resuming the event, that being of a month. Refusing to accept this, both Izayoi and Jin speak up and reveal that the girl speaking was most likely Pest, the Demon Lord born from the Black Death plague which had killed 80 million people. Revealing that she had infected a portion of the participants with her pathogen, they realise that if the game begins in a month, most of the city will be dead. Offering to spare the other communities if the No-Names, Salamandra and Shiroyasha join the Grim Grimoire Hamelin community, Izayoi then negotiates that they'll refrain from killing any plague victims as long as Black Rabbit is allowed to participate, though would also join Grim Grimoire Hamelin if they lost. Agreeing to resume the game in seven days, they are then dismissed. Studying the Pied Piper fairy tale while watching over Yō who had become ill, Izayoi explains that despite all of the worlds they come from and their differing histories, due to the 'Parallel World Intersection Theory' they all have the deaths of the 130 children at Hamelin in common. Able to partially unravel the riddle of the game, Izayoi concludes that Pest is not a part of the true legend, but at the same time taking her out would conflict with her role as Game Master. He also deduces that shattering the false legend would refer to the stained glass depictions of the Pied Piper spread thoughout the city, and the reason Shiroyasha was sealed was because of her affiliation with the sun, while the plague requires a cold period to be so deadly. Finally cracking the riddle through his conversation with Yō, Izayoi concludes that even if they're the Piper of Hamelin from Grimm's Fairy Tales, that doesn't mean they're the Piper of Hamelin in reality. Later, when the game is resumed, Izayoi initially joins the town in destroying the stained glass depictions. However, upon Pest's summoning of Hamelin, the stained glass depictions are hidden forcing them to try an alternative method to win. Looking over the town, Izayoi is then attacked by Weser who, now granted with divinity by Pest, manages to injure the boy.Problem Children anime: Episode 9 Struggling for the first time against an opponent, Izayoi declares that he's having the time of his life. Revealing to Weser that he now knows him to be the true legend in the Pied Piper of Hamelin, the demon is once again surprised by the boy's sharpness. Inviting him to join Pest and work with a Demon Lord, Izayoi declines, saying he already has a goal in mind. Goading Weser into using his strongest attack, the two fighters collide once more in an impressive explosion of power which results in Izayoi's right arm being broken and Weser's weapon destroyed. With the item used to summon him now gone, Weser is unable to continue fighting and begins to fade away, leaving Izayoin victorious. Racing over to where Pest is fighting Black Rabbit and Sandra, Izayoi arrives just in time to save Black Rabbit from Pest's plague attacks, and immediately moves to kick the Demon Lord away. Noting that his blow hadn't fazed her at all, Black Rabbit tells him that she has a plan but needs time. Moving to attack the Demon Lord once again, Pest comments that he shouldn't be able to fight her with his right arm broken, to which Izayoi calls it an appropriate handicap. Launching a variety of blows at the small Demon Lord, Pest is able to parry his attacks before countering, sending Izayoi flying into a distant tower. Recovering in time to deflect another one of her plague attacks and save Black Rabbit and Sandra, Izayoi comments that Pest isn't holding back anymore and asks if Black Rabbit is ready. Replying that she is, the woman uses a teleportation card to transport everyone present to the moon, landing them in the courtyard of a luna palace. Mentioning that Pest's power would be reduced now that she was 380,000 km away from her grimoire, Izayoi joins the others in a combined effort to defeat the Demon Lord once and for all, resulting in Asuka using her new automaton Gift Deen to launch Black Rabbit's Spear of Indra. Returning to the North Side, Izayoi confronts Mandra in the commander's office, revealing that he was aware that he was responsible for allowing Pest's attack on the North Side to happen in order to give Sandra the chance to prove her worth. Threatening that he would have killed the Salamandra commander had any of his friends died, Izayoi gives Mandra the chance to make up for his actions by promising to help the No-Names in their time of need, to which the man thankfully agrees to. Heading home, Izayoi then joins the No-Names in their attempt to revive their farmland. After learning that their new fairy member, Merun, cannot revive the soil, Izayoi asks her if she could if she had something to base it from, like something fertile. Saying that she might, Izayoi then watches as the No-Names quickly work to find something for Merun to use. Being asked to help out as well by Black Rabbit, Izayoi then notices a letter fall from the sky.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 Powers & Abilities Unknown: Izayoi's main Gift is currently unknown, as when Shiroyasha appraised his Gift along with Asuka and Yō using Gift Cards, the Fragments of Laplace could not ascertain his ability. Though Izayoi put it down to just being rare, the card's inability to name his Gift greatly shocked the Demon Lord who has since developed an interest in the boy. What is known of his ability though is it grants him incredible destructive power, capable of overwhelming any opponent without divinity-level protection and can relatively fight on the same level as Demon Lords. As Black Rabbit describes it, "His Gift is powerful enough to shatter not only the heavens and earth, but the Gifts of others as well?"Problem Children anime: Episode 5 This is proven true when his Gift allows him to destroy several others, whether they are physical in nature or intangible, such as Algol's petrification blastsProblem Children anime: Episode 5 or Pest's plague clouds.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 *'Enhanced Strength': Most notably about this Gift is it grants Izayoi immense physical strength. The only person seen capable of defending against his might has been the Demon Lord Pest, and even then this was only after his right arm had been injured beyond further use.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 He uses his strength for a variety of purposes, such as throwing rocks like small meteorites,Problem Children anime: Episode 1 walking on walls by digging his feet into the stone or concrete,Problem Children anime: Episode 7 and was even able to compress one of Leticia's javelins into a wrecked metal ball with just a punch.Problem Children anime: Episode 4 *'Enhanced Speed': As well as his strength, Izayoi possess great speed that allows him to outmaneuver many of his opponents, allowing him to counter most opponents before they can react. His speed is comparable to that of Black Rabbit's, who as a moon rabbit naturally possess incredible speed.Problem Children anime: Episode 6 Unlike her though, his speed isn't based on the strength of his legs alone, and so if found mid-air, he can still move as fast as he would on the ground. His speed is such that in a moment he was able to protect Black Rabbit from an attack by Pest, safely return the moon rabbit to a nearby roof before leaping into the air again to kick Pest before the Demon Lord could counter.Problem Children anime: Episode 10 *'Enhanced Durability': Izayoi have proven to be a durable fighter, as while fellow No-Names such as Asuka and Yō require Gifts of protection to endure their fights, he has been shown to take on powerful attacks without being injured in the process. Most notably, during his battle with Algol he was able to nonchalantly take several of the former Demon Lord's attacks and emerge unharmed, while those same attacks would of threatened the life of anybody else.Problem Children anime: Episode 5 So far, only those with the power of divinity have been shown capable of harming Izayoi, such as in his fight against Weser.Problem Children anime: Episode 9-10 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Foregoing any other Gifts, Izayoi relies entirely on his physical might to fight. While he can usually overpower his opponents with just brute force tactics, the few times he's been faced with a powerful opponent, Izayoi has proven to be a capable fighter.Problem Children anime: Episode 9-10 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Hot Springs Tour Chronicles On their way to a hot spring village, Izayoi, Asuka and Yō encounter a young girl who they learn is from the village and knows Shiroyasha. Finding several bandits chasing her, Izayoi introduces them as the No-Names which causes the bandits to laugh mockingly. As the girl confirms that they were the men chasing her, Asuka and Yō step up to defeat the bandits, with Izayoi threatening the survivors to give up. Capturing them all, Izayoi and the others then proceed to the village. On the way, the young girl thanks them and introduces herself as Hifumi from Sukunabikona, a branch-community of the Countless Gods. Explaining that Shiroyasha had sent her out to guide them to her community. As Izayoin recognises Sukunabikona as a Shinto god of prosperity, Hifumi goes on to explain that as members of his community they spend most of their time searching for things such as water sources. Though because of Sukunabikona's mischievous nature, they have to hold regular Gift Games as offerings to him. Coming up to the village, they then meet up with Black Rabbit, Leticia and Lily where Izayoi apologises for the delay as they had to make a 'detour', referring to the bandits tied up behind them. Heading to the event area, they find the venue to be an enormous land-pit filled with wooden stakes, with a large bonfire in the centre. Noticing the large amount of rival competitors, they are then greeted by Ayesha Ignis Fatūs and Jack. Shiroyasha then announces the event, the Ferry of Sukunabikona Gift Game, where the participants need to complete several Little Games in order to remove the stakes in the land-pit below where they will then try to find the water source. Eager to begin they then split into groups and go to find the Little Game areas. Pairing up with Black Rabbit, Izayoi and her soon find themselves inside a dark tent filled with several hallucinating women dressed only in loincloths. Leaving Black Rabbit to 'distract' the women, Izayoi goes to challenge the area boss, a moth-monster from the Sukunabikona community and master of illusions. However, without wasting any time, Izayoi defeats the boss by flicking him through a nearby wall, breaking the hallucination controlling the girls and winning the No-Names their first Little Game. Going to the venue centre, Izayoi watches as Black Rabbit takes out the first stake only to be blown away by a geyser of milk. Revealing it to be one of Sukunabikona's pranks, Shiroyasha has everyone involved change into swimwear in order to deal with the challenge. Asking the Demon Lord why there was a large bonfire in the centre, Shiroyasha can only say that Sukunabikona claims it's something that symbolises the game. Moving on to the next Little Game, Izayoi and the rest of the No-Names then go through a series of challenges, as well as finding themselves at the mercy of Sukunabikona's traps. Watching the girls take out the final stake, Izayoi, along with everyone present, then have their swimsuits dissolved by the geyser of water that emerges from the final hole. Later that night, as the No-Names are reviewing the Geas Roll and trying to figure out what they had missed in order to win, Izayoi reveals that he had cracked the riddle and discovered where the true water source was. Taking one of the stakes from earlier, he drills it into the centre of the dry lake inside the village and unearths the water source, winning them the Gift Game. Enjoying the hot springs, Izayoi has Leticia and Hifumi wash his back as he goes over the days events. While Hifumi thanks him for everything he had done, Leticia comments that she'd love to see what goes on inside of his head. Teasing them that they'd never know, the three then enjoy the rare peaceful evening. Noting that they could improve their own community with another water source, Izayoi begins to make plans in order to make that happen, catching Black Rabbit's attention and distress. Promising her that it's going to be an extraordinary prank, Asuka and Yō offer to join in.Problem Children anime: OVA 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Human Category:No-Names Category:Relationships